Who Knew Boys Wrote Diaries
by That-Weasley-Girl
Summary: One boring day Rose goes to the attic and finds her fathers old diary from his time at Hogwarts. Get a look inside Ron Weasley's head from his first week at Hogwarts until 6th year. WARNING FOR YOU ARE NOW ENTERING THE MIND OF RON WEASLEY xD
1. The Diary is Found

**Author's Note:**

**I AM EDITING THE STORY. A FEW THINGS WILL BE CHANGED SO PLEASE REREAD.**

**I came up with this idea yesterday.**

**A couple of lines are from Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

**The first chapter is super short. The rest will be longer I'm planning on about 6-8 chapters depending on where I wanna end it.**

**R&R please!**

_**Who Knew Boys Wrote Diaries**_

One day during the summer holiday Rose Weasley was in her room bored and alone. Her parents had taken Hugo to go get fitted for his robes for his 4th year of Hogwarts. Hugo was about to be 14 and he was 5'9.

Rose was on her bed staring at the ceiling when she heard a crash from above.

"Oh great. How did the bloody cat get up there?" She said to herself.

When Rose reached the attic her cat ran out. She noticed boxes of old books were all over the floor. If she didn't clean these up by the time her parents got home would be grounded for the weekend.

She lifted the boxes back in there upright position and then started putting the books back in. Most of them were old Hogwarts textbooks from when her parents went to Hogwarts.

She grabbed a maroon book off the floor. Written on it was _Property of Ron Weasley. Open this and I'll curse you! That means you too Harry!_

What is this? Rose thought to herself. She sat down and started reading.

**Author's Note:**

**Let Ron Weasley's thoughts be UNLEASHED**

**Please review and reread. **


	2. Year 1: The Birth of the Manly Diary

**Author's Note:**

**Since I"m not a boy. Ron may not sound too guyish. Sorry. I decided it will only go to 6th year. And only about 2 or 3 entries per year.**

**Enjoy R&R**

**ONCE AGAIN THIS STORY HAS BE RERWRITTEN SO PLEASE REREAD. **

_September 7th__1991_

_I can't believe Mum is making me write in one of these stupid muggle journal things. She thinks I'm "angry and insecure" blah blah blah. Here's a diary she says. You're supposed write your feelings down in it. Ginny has a diary. Boys have journals. Its more manly right? Well after being in Hogwarts for about a week and I only have 5 things to say._

_1. Harry Potter is my roommate and new best friend._

_2. Snape is the worst teacher I've ever had._

_3. The food here is amazing._

_ is a stupid git._

_5. I can't stand that know-it-all Hermione Granger._

_She is so annoying. "You've got dirt on your nose" I knew that! She didn't have to annoy me about it. All she does is answer every single question and tell everyone what to do. She's in Gryffindor with Harry and I so we're stuck with her all the time. _

_Everything about her annoys me. _

_Harry is telling to turn off the lights. So goodnight my manly journal I hope Fred and George never find you ._

_-Ron_

_October 31st 1991_

_TODAY WAS BLOODY AMAZING! Harry and I took down a troll. It happened like this during the feast Professor Wimpy I mean Quirrell was like "THE TROLL HAS ESCAPED" and then he fainted like a little girl._

_Then we heard Hermione was in the girls bathroom and we had to go get her because it was my fault she was in there. (Harry's words not mine)._

_Then when we went into the bathroom and Hermione was standing there absolutely terrified then the troll was like ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR then he was like SMAAAAAAAAASH. Then Hermione screamed and we were like AHHHHHHHHHH. Then Harry jumped on him and then I said, WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_

_Then the troll got knocked out then all the professors came and we all thought Hermione was going to rat us out but she didn't. She actually covered for us. I couldn't believe it. I guess she isn't so bad after all. We're friends now I think. In all it was one awesome Halloween._

_-Ron_

_June 20th 1992_

_So many things have happened since the last time I wrote in you. I'm hungry and don't feel like writing too much so I'll just do a shortcut. There was a dragon, an invisibility cloak, a three headed dog, the Forbidden Forest, and Harry fighting Who-Know-Who._

_Its been pretty crazy. I just got out of the hospital wing this morning. Harry is still in there. Hermione visited us everyday._

_She was the only one who didn't get hurt. Apparently she carried me back to the hospital wing. I don't remember that part though. When I woke up she was holding my hand and asleep sitting on a chair next to me. It as so weird. I mean we have held each others hands before but only because we were running from something that wants to eat us. Never like this before. It was weird. Just bloody weird. _

_I've never really had any girlfriends before. You know friends that are girls. Except for Ginny but she's my sister. Not girlfriend as in the type of girlfriends that you kiss and hold hands and stuff. Yeah right Hermione my girlfriend? Funny. She's my best friend. We're friends only friends._

_Hermione just came here to tell me Harry woke up._

_I'll write in you eventually._

_-Ron_

**Author's Note:**

**And thats the end of their first year. I always thought Ron started liking Hermione when they became friends. Of course he won't admit it for a while but its there.**

**Please Review. I need them to survive.**

**Please let me know how I can make it more guyish.**

**Year 2 is coming very very very very soon. Like in 15 minutes.**

**BYE**

**HAS BEEN REWRITTEN PLEASE REREAD. **


	3. Year 2: Just a Friend Thats a Girl

**Author's Note:**

**Well here's year 2. **

**Now his entries will be more Hermione centered.**

**R&R :D**

_Septemeber 1992_

_I haven't written in you all summer long. School has already started and so far school has been the same as last year. Except the part about Harry and I missing the Hogwarts Express and taking my dad's car to Hogwarts and being attacked by a giant bloody tree that hits back. I broke my wand. Did I mention we stole his flying car? _

_I think Ginny hates Harry. We'll all be talking and then he'll come in then she gets all quiet and runs away. It's kind of funny._

_I've written to Hermione all summer. I told her the reason she wasn't getting responses from Harry was because of Dobby. She didn't even mind. I bet if I didn't write her she would get all mad and yell at me. But not Harry she was all "I was so worried about him" I bet she likes Harry. Why does that bother me?_

_We have another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. His name is Lockhart and every girl even Hermione is in love with him. They practically stalk him and it's a bit creepy really._

_-Ron_

_November 1992_

_I hate that bloody git Malfoy. He is such a prat. He bought his way onto the Slytherin Quidditch team and none of us were happy about that. Hermione made a comment and he called her a mudblood. Luckily she didn't know what it meant but everyone on the Quidditch team tried to kill Malfoy. I tried to hex him but that didn't go so well. I only just stopped the slugs. It was disgusting. Poor Hermione I really hope she doesn't let Malfoy get her down. She's the smartest person I know._

_-Ron_

_May 8th 1993_

_I haven't written in a while. A lot of stuff has happened since then. Muggle borns have been getting petrified and people think Harry is doing it. We all thought it was Malfoy but after we transformed into Crabbe and Goyle using the Polyjuice Potion and we learned it wasn't. Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat._

_Hermione. They told us today that she was petrified. I swear whenever I find who did this I'm going to curse them into another dimension. I can't believe this happened to her. She's Hermione. She can do anything. Expect play quidditch. I miss her. I miss her laugh. I miss her annoying me to do my homework. Harry thinks its his fault. I'm worried about Ginny too. She's acting really weird. What is going on with all the girls in my life? I'm going to go visit Hermione for a while._

_-Ron_

_June 1993_

_Harry stopped the basilisk and Hermione woke up. Ginny is doing better too. She's not as scared anymore. She walked up to Hermione and said she was sorry even though she didn't really do anything. Hermione didn't blame her either. I think they're gonna be best friends now. I hope Ginny doesn't say anything embarrassing about me to Hermione. Lockhart was a fraud! I knew it! well I actually didn't but still I didn't like him. I'm going to go to the hospital wing to see Hermione. They wanted her to stay a couple of days to see how she is. Terms almost up. I can't wait for summer._

_-Ron_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**Leave a review letting me know.**_

_**Chapter 4 will be up this week.**_


	4. Year 3: I Curse The Day She Saw The Cat

**Author's Note:**

**I've decided Ron won't really write in detail about all the drama in Harry's life unless it directly involves him.**

**The rest of the entries will be Hermione crazy.'**

**HAS BEEN REWRITTEN PLEASE REVIEW AND REREAD.**

_December 1993_

_I can't believe Hermione. We were fine over the summer. We wrote almost everyday. Then she goes and gets that bloody cat and she completely changes. I hate Crookshanks. Hermione's never been so weird before. First she gets that bloody cat then she grabs my hand in Care of Magical Creatures then she doesn't admit that her evil cat ate Scabbers and THEN she rats out Harry about the broom._

_She's acting like we're being completely unreasonable. And she's tired all the time. I'm mad at her. I'm super mad at her but I hate seeing like this._

_She keeps on falling asleep in the common room or the library. I check the library all the time before closing because they'll leave her there. Of course I don't let her know its me, I just drop heavy books next to her until she wakes up then I run away. That's sounds so manly. Then again I'm writing in a diary for crying out loud._

_Well Harry just came in._

_-Ron_

_May 1994_

_After lots of awkward conversations and arguing Hermione and I made up. Well it was more that she made up with me._

_I decided I was going help her and Hagrid and then she hugged me. Like really HUGGED me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held me. All I did was pat her on the back. I would've really hugged her but I was surprised._

_The best thing happened today Hermione slapped Malfoy. It was absolutely bloody BRILLIANT. Hermione has gone completely mad walking out of Devination and now slapping Malfoy._

_I'm bored now so I'll stop writing._

_-Ron_

_June 1994_

_So much has happened within a week. We discovered Sirius Black was innocent my rat was actually a person and Lupin was a werewolf._

_Scabbers or Pettigrew really got away. Hermione and Harry helped Sirus escape along with Buckbeak. I felt pretty useless since Sirius hurt me. Hermione had a time turner the entire school year. That's how she got to all her bloody classes. I'm getting out of the Hospital Wing in a couple of days. Hermione visits me all the time. She was really scared that night. She's just happy I'm okay. Ginny says I like her. Me like Hermione? That is just ridiculous. I mean we're friends. Just good friends. She's my best friend._

_-Ron_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry if this one was disappointing.**

**Give me ideas if you like.**

**Review please I need at least one.**

**Bye! Send me Ron quotes!**


	5. Year 4: I Curse The Day She Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

**I found a picture from Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows that shows Hermione playing the piano with Ron next to her. **

**At least that's what its looks like so I'm going to put that in there. **

**I'm excited to write about the Yule ball. Ron will be on a Krum hating spree.**

**I don't think I'm going to write too much for this year. 3 entries only. They'll be long though.**

**In 5th year Ron will change and be less immature and then 6th well thats probably going to be the longest chapter.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING HOW YOU WANT ROSE TO SHOW RON HIS OLD DIARY. **

**I'm writing this while listening to Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee. I'm obsessed. :D**

_October 1994_

_I've decided to turn this into a hate journal. Harry is the biggest git on the planet. He didn't tell me about entering the tournament. Of course he wants all the glory. All I'll ever be is Harry Potter's stupid best friend. Hermione thinks I should apologize. She thinks he didn't do it. Hermione's never wrong. I guess I'll forgive him eventually. Without Harry I've been talking to Hermione a lot more then usual._

_I've learned a few things about her. For one she plays the piano. Before Hogwarts she used to do little concerts. She practices during the summer holiday when she's not traveling the world. This summer when I went to pick her up for the Quidditch World Cup I saw her room for the first time. Her room is in the attic. She has a piano in her room. She has tons of bookcases. Her walls are dark purple. She has one giant window that you can sit on the ledge and the lake near her house. She told me she likes to read there. She has pictures of us on her desk. Most of them were of all of us together. I didn't know Hermione could be so artsy I guess. _

_The only other thoughts I have on my mind are that French Women are gorgeous. _

_-Ron_

_December 1994 _

_The Yule ball is coming up and I have no idea who to ask. At least I'm not the only one Harry doesn't have a date either. Did I mention we made up? Hermione doesn't have a date either. I don't know why I'm so happy about that. Ginny says I should ask her. She's crazy of course. Hermione would say no and its Hermione! I don't like her. She's just a friend. Maybe we could go as friends. Its hard imagining Hermione in dress. It seems so girly for her. _

_It would be nice going with her. Maybe Harry can take Ginny. She really wants to go. Hermione and I would have to dance. I dance okay I guess. It'll be weird for the slow songs when we dance. Do I put my hand on her waist? Wouldn't she curse me for that? Would she want me to? She has held my hand before. Maybe she wants me to ask her. She's pretty someone had to ask her by now. She said no! Because she wants me to ask her._

_Girls are so bloody confusing. Come to think of it I do want to take her. She won't laugh at me or judge me because my awful dress robes. We can talk about plans for the summer. We can dance all night long and laugh about stupid things. That settles it I'll ask her. Okay here's the plan I'll ask her not as a friend and if she looks like she doesn't think us going not as friends I'll add really fast as friends. Even though I don't want that. But I don't like her. I mean I do like her. But not like like. I'm confused._

_-Ron_

_De-bloody-cember 1994_

_Well today was the Yule ball and I asked Hermione and she said yes. We danced all night long and we kissed. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I'm the happiest guy in the world. I WISH THAT HAPPENED. It went down like this I asked her. Then she yelled at me for not realizing she was a girl and she said someone already asked her. I thought she was lying and she was just mad at me and we would make up at the ball. Then she shows up gorgeous by the way with Viktor BLOODY Krum. I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WAS FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY. I HATE HIM. HE BRAINWASHED HER. HERMIONE WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME I MEAN US. Then she says that I shouldn't have asked her as a last resort. BUT I DIDN'T. I just figured it out a little late that's all. HE USING HER. DID I MENTION I HATE HIM? Ginny told me to calm down. She went with Neville. At least she had fun. Hermione betrayed me. I need to go to sleep before I go kill that ruddy pumpkin head Krum._

_-Ron_

**Author's Note:**

**What did you think? **

**Review please. I won't post again until I get at least one review. **

**5th year is ready and waiting for that review to get me to post. **

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'll post as soon as I review.**

**SPECIAL NOTICE- If when you started reading year one was really short I added more okay. So reread it. I made a mistake when I first posted it.**

**I added two more entires to chapter 2 Year 1 alright?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**(I'M WATCHING THE LITTLE MERMAID 2 RIGHT NOW I'M SO HAPPY :D)**


	6. Year 5: I Want Her To Be My First

**Author's Note:**

**Here's year 5 as promised. This one is gonna be really short.**

**R&R**

_August 2__nd__ 1995_

_Ever since You-Know-Who came back everything has been extra crazy._

_We've been staying in Sirius' house for the summer.. As for Hermione I've been with her basically all summer. _

_All we've done was clean the house but its fun when we scrub everything down because we always manage to get soaking wet after we throw buckets of soapy water everywhere. We play slip and slide. (Hermione showed it to me) Ginny joins in a lot. Its nice to see Hermione just relax. Usually I have to nag her a bit then she'll surrender and have some fun._

_I've been made prefect with Hermione. I'm excited about that. Why? No idea. I always spend time with Hermione. But its never just us. I have to go dinners ready._

_-Ron_

_December 1995_

_Well everything with the DA has been amazing. I'm getting really good. I even beat Hermione a couple of times. Harry kissed Cho. Then he said she was crying and then I joked that he was that bad at snogging. Then Hermione said that his kissing wasn't bad and then I was like WHAT! _

_ That freaked me out. I wanted to attack Harry. Then Hermione said that she actually didn't know. That it was just an assumption. I could breathe again and I didn't want to kill Harry anymore. After Harry went to bed I confronted Hermione and asked her if she really did kiss Harry and then she said the most amazing thing ever. "No Ron. I haven't kissed anyone." You know what that means? She hasn't kissed anyone! That means she hasn't had her first kiss. Neither have I. Its a nice thought to have someone to have all your firsts with._

_I mean like first friend thats a girl a first kiss a first date a first girlfriend first you-know-what. Its a nice thought to have all that with the same person. I hope she's that person._

_-Ron_

_May 1996_

_This year has be horrible. Umbridge has destroyed everything. I'm in the hospital wing right now. I don't remember much of what happened at the Ministry all I know is Sirius died and Harry Ginny Hermione and I are in the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny are leaving today. Hermione hasn't woken up yet. They don't really know what spell they used on her all they know is that she's breathing. I've gotta go someone's coming._

_I'm back. I started talking to Hermione after everyone left. I told her what was going. That Sirius died. That Harry and Ginny were doing better. Then I told her that I liked her and that I wanted her to wake up and then she did. Thank God she didn't hear anything I said. I want her to know but I don't. I don't think I'll ever tell her. _

_-Ron_

**Author's Note:**

**I know thats a little deep for Ron but Sirius' death was hard for him because now he knows that even his friends aren't invinceable.**

**A new chapter will be up when I get 2 reviews :D**


	7. Year 6: I Admitted It, Well Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

**I struggled to write this chapter!**

**2 more chapters left.**

**Sorry if this sounds too American.**

_November 1996_

_WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE SNOGGING? GINNY IS SNOGGING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'M NOT EVEN SNOGGING! _

_According to her everyone has snogged but me. Can you believe that? Harry's snogged Cho. She snogs Dean. AND HERMIONE APPARENTLY SNOGGED THAT RUDDY PUMPKIN HEAD VICKY KRUM! _

_SHE LIED TO ME I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LIED TO ME. I'M SO MAD I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT HER. No one wants to snog me well I'll show them._

_-Ron_

_February 1997_

_I have a girlfriend. I'm not happy about it. No its not Hermione. Its Lavender. I'm stupid. I admit it I'm the biggest prat on the planet. I screwed up big time. I mean how could I be so stupid! Why did I kiss her? WHY? I must've had temporary insanity._

_ If I had kept my mouth shut and said yes when Hermione asked me to the Christmas party we would be together and we would be happy. We would hold hands and I could tell her I love her without her reminding me I have a girlfriend. L_

_Lavender's coming. I'm trying to put her down gently but she won't let me and Hermione just started talking to me. I gotta go._

_-Ron_

_March 1997_

_I woke up in the hospital wing. Apparently I was poisoned. Thats not a very nice birthday if you ask me. _

_Apparently Lavender and I broke up. I don't remember what happened though. At least one of my birthday wishes came true. At least thats one problem solved. When I woke up Hermione was the only one there. She was asleep on a chair with her head on the bed and she was holding my hand like she did in first year. It felt right. _

_When I woke her up he hugged me and then he hit me! She screamed "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY!" Then she hugged me some more and this time I hugged her __back not the awkward patting on the back. NO A REAL HUG. Then she left to get Madam Pomfry and Harry and Ginny and a couple of other people I think. _

_I've haven't been this happy in a while. _

_Being 17 is great._

_-Ron_

_May 1997_

_Harry thinks something bad is going to happen tonight. I believe him. I told Hermione I came here to get something because we've decided to stay down in the common room together with Ginny until Harry came back. Hermione has Felix right now so its safe._

_ I just noticed that this is the last page in the journal/diary. Wow it was small. I just wanted to write something just in case I didn't come back tonight. Hermione you will find this if I don't come back tonight because the only reason I wouldn't come back is because I died saving you. If something does happen to me I want to let you know something. _

_Something I think I've felt since I was 11 years old._

_ Hermione I love you._

_-Ron_

**Author's Note:**

**And the diary is complete what do you think?**

**Still one chapter to go**

**What do you think Rose has to say about this?**


	8. All You Need Is Your Dad's Old Diary

**Author's Note:**

**Well here we go. **

**ITS THE FINAL COUNTDOWN.**

**I mean chapter.**

Rose closed the diary sighing.

"Rosie where are you?" She heard her father yell.

"Up here dad!" She shouted back.

When he reached her Ron asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing. Just cleaning up I found this." She said as she passed him the dairy.

"I haven't seen this since I was 17." He said looking through it.

"Dad?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Thanks for not marrying that Lavender girl. She sounds awful"

And with that Rose walked back downstairs.

When she entered her room she grabbed her diary. And read the first entry.

_September 2017_

_I love Hogwarts. Everything here is so amazing. I'm in Gryffindor of course and I hate my roommate. Her name is Lilac Brown. I only have 5 things to say about this place_

_The Castle is beautiful_

_The classes are amazing_

_The library is officially the most wonderful place on the planet._

_The Gryffindor Quidditch team is amazing._

_I hate Scorpius Malfoy._

_I hate everything about him I hate his perfectly messy blond hair. I hate his cunning smirk and I hate the fact he's as smart as I am. I hate everything about him. I've got to go Lilac is being a complete daft dimbo again._

_-Rose._

Now at 16 Rose realized 2 things. One she was in love with Scorpius Malfoy and that she was more like her father then she ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

**Thats the end. **

**What did you think?**

**Leave me a review to let me know.**

**I'm a major Ron/Hermione and Rose/Scorpius fan so I felt I should throw them in at the end.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Author's Note! PLEASE READ ITS IMPORTANT

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey I just wanted to ask you guys for some help.

I've been in a kind of slump.

So I thought I would ask if you guys would like to send me some requests or ideas that you think I should write.

Please please please please send me something. I would really appreciate it. I usually do Ron/Hermione or Rose/Scorpius.

Please help me out here.


End file.
